grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Kon-Fusion
Kon-Fusion is the sixth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the thirty second episode overall. Synopsis Grojband merges bodies with The Newmans so that they can sing a song together but they have trouble getting lyrics. Corey must get lyrics from Trina without having The Newmans find out how they get lyrics. Plot Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney are in the garage watching TV. On the news, Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening are advertising the opening of a fusion restaurant called "Fuse This" that fuses two different foods together and serves them as meals. The owner of the restaurant in known as DJ Fusion who originally fuses only music together, to make new kinds of sounds, and is now taking up doing the same thing with food. He is doing this with a fusion machine called "the mixer" which is shown to be able to combine everything. Laney doesn't seem to like the idea of the mixer so Kin and Kon tell a story of Rocklor to show her how amazing it truly is to mix music together. The story is about two ancient rocks gods known as Lyriclees the king of song writing and Shredicious the guitar master. The two of them were huge enemies, but they still knew that if they combined their music together, they would make an amazing new kind of sound which caused a huge blast of lightning to jet across Rocklympous making the biggest and best song in Rocklympian history. This gives Corey the idea to do the same thing with their own band to make an awesome new song. He opens the garage door revealing The Newmans standing there. Carrie says that she overheard their conversation and says that she would like to comply. Grojband and The Newmans agree to fuse their music together to make an awesome some for both of their bands. Buzz and Chance are on the news, live at the opening of Fuse This. Their awaiting the arrival of Nick Mallory who is famous for inventing a fusion between the high five and the fist bump known as "The Fump." Nick Mallory gets out on the red carpet and asks his fans who would like to be the first to get Fumped. Trina runs up to him screaming so that she will be the first person he fumps but before he can notice her, Trina trips and falls while Nick fumps another girl first. Mina helps her up and Trina swears that she will fump Nick Mallory no matter what. A limousine pulls up and DJ Fusion comes out and walks the red carpet to open up his new restaurant. Grojband and The Newmans plan to talk to him about their band so that they can get him to fuse their music together and so that they can play their new song on stage at his restaurant. Inside of Fuse This, DJ Fusion is on stage, mesmerizing the audience by fusing together foods such as a candy bar with lettuce, and a coconut with turkey. Trina is watching him and she gets the idea to fuse her hand together with Nick's when they fump. She then notices that Corey is there and the angrily runs up to him and tells him to get out. Corey tells her that he won't because he wants to fuse his band together with The Newmans to make a new song for both of them to play which causes Trina to make another plot to get rid of Corey and his band. Mina and Carrie fump each other because their sisters and Trina demands for her to stop the sibling love. Corey and Carrie go up to DJ Fusion and tell him to fuse their music together so that they can play at Fuse This on the day of it's grand opening. DJ Fusion denies this and says that he's not going to fuse two bands that are exactly the same. This puts Grojband and The Newmans into a great state of shock because they do not believe that they are anything like each other. This causes a huge argument to break out between both of the bands. Trina is behind the curtains and decides that this is the perfect time to put her plan to destroy Grojband into action, which turns out to me kicking a food cart with Mina on it to make it ram into Grojband. This rams into not only Grojband, but The Newmans causing them all to fly up into the air and fall into the mixer. The mixer turns on and it fuses the bodies Grojband and The Newmans together. Trina is happy that she sabotaged them but is also unhappy that Corey survived. Mina comes up to her looking very beat up and has a apple juice sandwich stuck to her eye. Trina angrily tells Mina that she's allergic to bread crusts and smacks her in the face with a fork. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp *Trina Riffin *Nick Mallory *DJ Fusion Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Barney (Cameo) *Dr. Purr (Mentioned) Songs *1 + 1 = 2 Trivia *In this episode, Laney admits to Lenny that she loves Corey. Lenny also admits to Laney that she loves Carrie revealing that Lenny has a crush on Carrie. *This episode reveals that Trina is allergic to bread. *Fumping is mentioned again in the episode It's in the Card. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2